Inocente
by Jrmie.ar
Summary: Situado en la 4ta. T. Entre EP94/EP.95 Escena final EP.94; Victoria ante XANA y sacrificio de Franz. Escena inicio EP.95; Los chicos están en la cafetería. JxA. Aelita perdió a su padre. Por suerte, Jeremy esta para consolarla, o al menos intentará hacerlo. Pero, de todas formas, siempre estará ahí...


N/A: Estoy muy feliz, encontrarme con esta serie luego de 10 años, pequeñas escenas recorrían mi mente hasta este punto.

Estoy muy feliz, ya que además de ver la serie completa, me motivo a escribir este y otros posibles fanfics. Y también leer varios de esta pagina.

Estoy muy feliz, muchísimas gracias a latinvortex, por su colaboración y gran ayuda en la redacción de este texto.

NFDL/: Espero y todos estén al tanto de la serie que esta siendo publicada en YT. (guiño.

 _ **Inocente** _

Los chicos lo lograron, destruyeron a XANA gracias al sistema multi-agente de Jeremy y Franz. Pero a qué costo... el sacrificio de Franz Hopper, el padre de Aelita, fue uno de los peores sucesos en la vida de la pelirosa. Dentro del mundo virtual llamado Lyoko, los _sentidos_ y _emociones_ no son reconocidos para los más cercanos a este.

Aelita se encontraba en el panel principal del domo celeste, luego de activar el antivirus y presenciar uno de los peores escenarios, pasaron unos segundos, o tal vez una eternidad, hasta que la voz de Jeremy resaltó de todos lados.

— Aelita, lo logramos, destruimos a XANA. Te traeré a casa.

Luego de que Jeremy activó el programa de desvirtualización, él no lo pensó dos veces, dejó los auriculares y micrófono sobre el teclado y bajó por las escaleras que llevaban a la sala de escáneres.

Uno de los escáneres se abrió y reveló a la joven pelirosa tan frágil como la primera vez que fue desvirtualizada de aquel mundo virtual. Aelita sostenía la mirada cabizbaja, con sus manos y piernas temblorosas. La joven dio débilmente un paso hacia delante, perdiendo inmediatamente el equilibrio, sin embargo, justo a tiempo llegó Jeremy a su lado para atraparla entre sus brazos. Aelita levantó su mirada para observar la cara del joven, la cual estaba llena de preocupación y tristeza, muy probablemente debido a ella.

Jeremy la sostuvo con firmeza y la observó con atención, sus miradas se encontraron, y Aelita dejó caer al instante lágrimas de dolor. Jeremy no apartó su vista de la pelirosa; al verla en ese estado de tristeza su corazón también se sintió profundamente afligido, sin embargo, decidió contener su postura por ella, pues si había un momento para demostrarse fuerte, ese era el momento.

La presencia de Odd, Yumi y Ulrich, fueron reconocidas cuando Jeremy alzó la vista. Los tres estaban con caras similares, preocupados por su amiga, en lugar de estar contentos por la victoria ante tal malvado virus. Odd dejó caer unas lágrimas por la situación, la pérdida de un padre no tiene cura, esto significaba un gran cambio en la vida presente y futura de Aelita.

Yumi y Ulrich estaban al lado de él, los tres observando a Aelita y Jeremy desde la poca distancia que los separaba.

Al pasar de unos minutos lo único que se escuchaba en la sala eran los llantos de Aelita y palabras contenedoras de Jeremy.

—Papá... — repetía Aelita, con ojos húmedos y labios temblorosos rodeada por el brazo izquierdo de Jeremy, ocultando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Jeremy dejó que todo transcurriera y devolvió el gesto, agarrando su mano y abrazándola con más firmeza, conteniéndola el tiempo que fuese necesario. Poco a poco, el resto de la banda se acercó para un abrazo grupal y allí se quedaron, en silencio.

— Lo lamento mucho, Aelita. — Al separarse, Yumi fue la primera de los tres en desahogarse, mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos y miraba a la pelirosa con una cara sincera.

Odd y Ulrich repitieron las mismas palabras en unísono. Odd se dio vuelta para secarse el llanto, y Ulrich no podía siquiera mirar hacia el frente, si lo hacía, sabía que también terminaría mal.

— Chicos... debemos volver a Kadic, se está haciendo tarde, Jim sospechara de nosotros. — Ulrich no podía soportarlo, solo escuchaba narices y labios, a lo bajo. Por supuesto que estaba apenado por Aelita, es lo que pensó inmediatamente cuando Jeremy lo miró con disgusto, aunque no podía negar que tenía razón, había que volver a la academia antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

Yumi y Odd siguieron al castaño hasta el elevador, una vez adentro, voltearon para darse cuenta de que Aelita y Jeremy seguían ahí, en la misma posición de antes.

Jeremy notó esto, con un ligero empujón y con una pequeña sonrisa al verla a los ojos la invitó tranquilamente a avanzar también.

– Vamos – dijo él al tiempo que se hicieron camino hacia el elevador, agarrados del otro. A los pocos pasos que les quedaban, Aelita se volteó repentinamente y abrazó al chico por el cuello, en llanto y murmurando el nombre de Jeremy en su oído y limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos con su hombro. Jeremy correspondió el abrazo, levantó la cabeza hacia sus amigos para decirles que se adelantaran.

De camino a la academia, a la izquierda del puente, se podía notar todavía una ligera luz del sol en pleno atardecer, ninguna nube en el cielo. Odd, el más creativo, se detuvo unos segundos en el puente con la mirada hacia tal hermosa vista, con cara pensativa. Giró la cabeza a la entrada de la fábrica y por un instante, pasó por su mente Aelita y el porqué no...

—Odd. — Yumi se acercó y lo agarró del hombro izquierdo, mientras él seguía observando la entrada a otro mundo, como respuesta, lentamente se volteó para encontrarse con la japonesa a pocos centímetros. —Tenemos que volver, si Jim nos pregunta dónde están Jeremy y Aelita le diremos que están en mi casa, así no sospechara nada.

— Esta bien, no te preocupes, si surge algo yo me encargo de cubrirlos con Jim – respondió Odd con cierto tono de tristeza aún en su voz.

Las palabras del rubio pudieron haber pasado desapercibidas de no haber sido por los ojos cristalinos en su rostro que capturaron la atención de Yumi. Habían sido amigos por un largo rato, pero esta era la primera vez que veía de esta manera al joven.

Rápidamente, ella entendió. Sonrió con cierta melancolía y lo rodeó con su brazo.

— Vamos, Odd. Larguémonos de este lugar…

Ulrich, a los pocos metros, podía entender perfectamente la cara y actitud de sus amigos, especialmente de Yumi. Ella tampoco quería saber nada de Lyoko o XANA. Había sido finalmente derrotado. Ahora, lo único en lo que se preocuparían sería en la salud y felicidad de sus amigos. Lo mejor posible. Tras de él, llegaba la oscuridad de la noche, mientras del lado derecho del puente el sol seguía iluminando con poco resplandor a Yumi, Odd y la parte más baja de la fábrica. Los tres chicos se encontraron, y se dirigieron a Kadic. En silencio.

Llegaron. De entre los árboles aparecieron con caras normales Ulrich y Odd, como si nada malo hubiese pasado. Ulrich se había ofrecido para acompañar a Yumi, pero ella se negó al instante.

El castaño caminó hasta la entrada de la cafetería, hasta darse cuenta que detrás de él no le seguía nadie más. Giró hacia su derecha, y se percató que su mejor amigo estaba caminando con la cabeza baja en otra dirección, hacia los dormitorios.

— ¿Odd?

—No… no tengo hambre. — La conversación fue única para los pocos chicos que se encontraban en ese momento por el jardín de la academia y de la cafetería y que observaron la melancólica escena entre el castaño y el rubio. Ninguno de los dos pudo notar esto, y finalmente cortaron caminos por completo.

En la fábrica, Jeremy seguía abrazado por Aelita, no sabía qué decirle para que fuesen de regreso a Kadic con los demás. ¿Pero qué podía decirle? estando ella en esa situación, cada lágrima que caía y bajaba por las mejillas de la pelirosa le rompía el corazón una y otra vez. Si Jeremy le decía directamente que tenían que volver, ella no le perdonaría; él no se lo perdonaría. Él quería quedarse con ella el tiempo que fuese necesario, pero los chicos y el director de la academia se iban a preocupar, levantarían sospechas y todo se revelaría.

—Aelita, por favor, deja de llorar. —Tonto, no había funcionado. Ella siguió con su cara escondida en su pecho. Sin parar, más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos rojizos. Jeremy no pudo más.

— A-Aelita... por favor... — repitió él con voz quebrada y a punto de caer en llanto. Aelita se sorprendió, y pronto notó una cálida humedad en las mejillas del chico que ahora le abrazaba con más fuerza. — No ha sido tu culpa… nada de esto ha sido tu culpa.

Finalmente, tras unos treinta minutos de sollozos, o lo que pareció una eternidad para ella, Aelita llamó con voz temblorosa y a lo bajo al chico que tenía en sus brazos. Alzó su rostro y lo miró directamente a los ojos, confundida.

—¿Jeremy?

El rubio al ver sus ojos esmeralda recuperó nuevamente la compostura que había perdido por un momento. Se secó rápidamente su mejilla y le sonrió taciturno.

— Vamos, salgamos de aquí. – dijo, tomándola de una mano y llevándola en dirección hacia el elevador.

Aelita, que aún se encontraba aturdida por los acontecimientos recientes y su viaje a Lyoko, se dejó guiar por él.

Ya en el elevador, Jeremy presionó el botón de ascenso y frente a sus ojos, las colosales puertas se cerraron lentamente. Nuevamente, las emociones de la pelirosa ganaron y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Jeremy la rodeó con sus brazos otra vez sin dudar.

Llegaron al nivel superior, la iluminación en ese entonces era escasa, proveniente de la luna parcialmente llena, y luego de que el portón del elevador se abriera por completo, todo se volvió silencio. Los pasos de Jeremy y Aelita resonaban por toda la fábrica a la par. De la mano, hicieron su respectivo camino hacia el acceso principal que conecta con el puente y lleva hacia la academia.

—Aelita, yo... —Jeremy giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y se mostró confundido al ver la expresión en la cara de la pelirrosa, quien tenía la vista hacia adelante.

—¿W-William? — Atónito por lo que dijo, Jeremy giró nuevamente para confirmar su palabra, y ahí estaba William, uno de los mayores en edad del grupo, quien hacía unos momentos había sido poseído y manipulado por XANA nuevamente. Justo ahora él se encontraba apoyado sobre una de las vigas del puente, iba agotado, e intentando mantener el equilibrio conforme avanzaba sobre el camino, unos pasos delante de ellos.

—Wi... — Pero Aelita fue interrumpida por la mano de Jeremy que se posó sobre su hombro. Al encontrar sus ojos, él simplemente negó con la cabeza y mirada baja.

—No creo que sea buen momento para esto, Aelita. Necesitamos volver a la academia.

—¡Pero podría cometer una locura! —Aelita volteó para ver hacia William, pero él ya había desaparecido entre los árboles. Se quedó con una expresión preocupada en su rostro pues no sabía en qué pensar.

Jeremy reflexionó un poco, y asomó la vista hacia el sitio donde William se había esfumado antes pero sin esforzarse mucho por encontrarlo entre tanto árbol. Se acercó a Aelita y siguieron el paso. —No creo que haga algo, XANA ya fue derrotado, él ya no tiene nada que hacer acá.

Aelita no respondió. Mientras caminaban, siguió pensando en su padre y en los efectos que tuvieron todas sus decisiones. Los pocos recuerdos que tenía de él pasaron de uno en uno por su cabeza. Su trabajo como profesor de ciencias en una escuela de alto nivel solo había sido una pantomima para ocultar sus verdaderas acciones como un científico obsesionado por más y más conocimiento, al punto de crear un mundo virtual para propósitos desconocidos. Todo ocurrió en la niñez de Aelita, pocas muestras de afecto llegaron de parte de su padre, pero para ella, para ella eran únicas, hermosas, inolvidables…

Una serie de recuerdos acerca de sus aventuras vividas llegaron a su mente, iniciando desde el momento de su despertar en Lyoko cuando vió por vez primera a Jeremy, hasta conocer al resto de sus amigos: Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, y de conocer a X.A.N.A., más adelante, el recordar poco a poco su identidad y su pasado, a sus padres, y el amor y aprecio único que tenían por ella.

Su padre había decidido que lo mejor que podía hacer era llevarla a Lyoko consigo. Pero, todo con la única intención de protegerla, de alejarla de cualquier peligro y daño hacia ella, algo que nunca dejó de hacerlo ni en el mundo virtual. Gracias a él ahora ella podía recordar todo, y más adelante, también gracias a su ayuda, pudo ser salvada una vez más.

En su mente, revivió la siguiente escena que iba en su contra, desde el principio del día estuvo asustada, presintió que algo malo pasaría. En el panel central del domo celeste se encontraba ella, junto con las manta-rayas y su padre, quien se hallaba liberando y redirigiendo la energía suficiente para que el programa multi-agente destruyera a X.A.N.A.

Aelita observó segundo por segundo aquel recuerdo, sin dejar ningún detalle. Expectante.

 _"¡Activa el programa de una vez!"_ gritó con todas sus fuerzas a su yo del recuerdo, sin esperar resultado. Estaba muy asustada y sin saber qué hacer, quería salvar a su padre. Lo pensó lentamente y sí, efectivamente pudo haberlo salvado, pero el cuerpo le jugó en contra, se quedó paralizada.

Finalmente sacó a relucir la verdad, la verdad que durante esos últimos minutos le había estado pesando en su pecho, y que le comprimían el aliento.

— Fue mi culpa — se lamentó la pelirrosa deteniéndose al final del puente. — No he podido salvar a mi padre, y ha sido toda mi culpa. Si tan solo…

Jeremy la tomó de las manos, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

— Aelita, no… no podías haberlo predicho. Tu padre lo sabía, él _sabía_ lo que hacía cuando llegó al domo. Conocía los riesgos, como todos.—

Las palabras sinceras del rubio hicieron eco en la cabeza de la chica, quien se negó a darle la razón.

— ¡Pero pude haberlo salvarlo, Jeremy! ¿No lo entiendes? — estalló ella soltándose abruptamente de sus manos y dándose media vuelta en una momentánea rabieta. — Tuve la oportunidad, cuando me dijiste que ejecutara el programa… de haberlo hecho en ese preciso momento, él… — murmuró, recuperando ahora más serenidad en su voz.

Por un momento Jeremy guardó silencio, quizá para sopesar sus palabras, su mirada cabizbaja…

— Hiciste lo correcto, Aelita. Estuviste tú sola en aquel momento, pero aún así cumpliste la misión, tal como deseaba tu padre, como una verdadera heroína... — sus palabras sonaron frías y cortantes. — No fuiste la única, de hecho todos cumplieron su misión… todos ustedes ganaron sus batallas — Suspiró a lo bajo la última frase.

Aelita se inquietó al escucharlo y giró nuevamente hacia él al tiempo que este desviaba ahora su mirada hacia la distancia, quizá para esconder su rostro de ella, pero ella no prestó importancia, solo se dispuso a suavemente apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

— No digas tonterías, Jeremy; no soy ninguna heroína… — susurró. Él acarició su cabello rosado en silencio. Tras una pausa ella continuó — Pero lo daría todo por poder salvarlo nuevamente… si pudiese…incluso dando mi vida misma. — admitió ella sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían nuevamente, pero las lágrimas no cayeron.

La cabeza le dió vueltas a Jeremy al escucharle decir esas palabras. La agarró de los hombros con ambas manos y la miró, fúricamente.

— ¡No, Aelita! ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás vuelvas a decir eso! — reclamó al tiempo que la chica solo le miraba sorprendida por su reacción. — No hay más razón para que pongas tu vida en peligro, tu papá se aseguró de que así fuese… si lo haces… estarías haciendo de menos su sacrificio, y yo no puedo… permitírtelo… –

Un ligero dolor irritó la cien de Jeremy, quien liberó de su agarre a los hombros de Aelita y se masajeó suavemente. Su cuerpo seguramente comenzaba a resentir la última paliza que el William Xanificado le había dado una hora atrás, pensó él.

Aelita se había inquietado un poco por el cambio de ambiente, y sin decir más ambos continuaron aventurándose a paso lento hacia los árboles, hacia el resto del pequeño bosque que era iluminado por la luna. Aelita procesaba lo que había dicho el rubio unos momentos atrás. Las emociones discutían para saber cómo podía reaccionar.

Jeremy tenía razón, el sacrifício de Franz fue para salvar a la tierra, y a ella. Pero estaba segura de que Jeremy no se quedaría de brazos cruzados si perdiera a alguien muy preciado para él, como sus padres o sus amigos, o incluso a ella misma… ¿Pero dar su vida a cambio?

Contempló un poco la interrogante y tras unos segundos se dió cuenta del gran parecido que había entre su padre y el muchacho. Sólo tenía que ver todo lo que el rubio había hecho por ella hasta ese momento. Jamás la abandonó en su estancia en Lyoko, y trabajó muy duro por un largo año hasta materializarla y traerla de nuevo a la vida, a pesar de que eso implicaba ponerse en un gran peligro. ¿Cuántas veces no había sido atacado directamente por XANA? O ¿cuantas noches sin dormir no invirtió para protegerlos a todos? Su preocupación por ella era evidente, y escucharla hablar de esa manera muy seguramente le angustiaba. Ella no quería seguirle ocasionando más preocupaciones al muchacho, pero aún así, al pensar en su padre no podía evitar pensar en locuras como esa…

Por primera vez en el día, sus labios formaron una sonrisa ante aquel pensamiento hacia el rubio. La verdad es que ella haría lo mismo… por él.

— Eres muy dulce Jeremy… Pero, ¿sabes una cosa?, si tuviera la oportunidad, lo haría. Aunque fuese solo para despedirme… — Aelita recordó la última vez que vió a su padre en la tierra, recorrieron parte de las alcantarillas y se aventuraron a una fábrica abandonada y desconocida para ella. Todo estaba a medio destruir, se preguntó porqué no había sido todavía demolida, pero siguió a su padre, sin cuestionarlo hasta adentrarse al elevador en su interior, y una vez iniciado el descenso, su progenitor cambió profundamente de actitud, se tornó muy serio.

Unas puertas robustas, muy distintas a las anteriores, se abrieron revelando una maquinaria en el interior de aquella oscura recámara; y al fondo de esta, pudo detectar algo parecido a una computadora, pero más colosal y con múltiples pantallas y circuitos; como tecnología de punta sacada de un libro de ciencia ficción, o eso pensó ella. Se sorprendió aún más cuando su padre se adelantó y comenzó rápidamente a operar la máquina con agilidad, tecleando una serie de letras y números que ante sus ojos le parecieron solo entonces otro idioma.

 _«¿Dónde estamos?»_ preguntó Aelita, muerta de curiosidad.

 _«En mi laboratorio, vamos.»_

Las palabras de su padre sonaron frías y sinceras.

 _«¿A dónde?»_ Se atrevió a preguntar ella con la inocencia más pura.

Su padre se acercó, la agarró de la mano, y con un mal gesto la llevó al nivel inferior, parecía desesperado.

 _«A un mundo donde estés segura. Por siempre.»_

¿Mundo? Aelita no entendía lo que pasaba, no le gustaba esa idea.

 _«¿De qué estás hablando papá?»_

Nuevamente se abrieron las puertas del elevador, este mostró tres largos cilindros metálicos y muchos cables, muchos.

 _«No tenemos mucho tiempo Aelita. Rápido, entra a ese escáner.»_ Su padre señaló una de estas columnas y Aelita obedeció viendo que su padre hacía lo mismo que ella pero al lado contrario. Y justo antes de que el compartimiento se cerrara, la miró fijamente a los ojos.

 _«No tengas miedo. Te veré después, cielo.»_

 _«Sí papá...»._

 _Y_ Aelita observó por última vez el rostro de su padre…

Antes de que Aelita cayera a causa de un desnivel en el terreno del bosque, Jeremy reaccionó con rapidez, y la tomó del brazo.

—¡Aelita, cuidado! — le reprochó a la pelirrosa, quien había estado caminando con la mirada perdida desde hace poco. Sabía muy bien en qué pensaba, y por ello procuró ser más comprensivo, y no agobiarla más. Tomó un suspiro. — Vayamos mejor por este otro camino, donde el terreno es más uniforme. — Aelita no le cuestionó más, y cambiaron su ruta, saliendo por una vereda más segura.

Más adelante, una jugada del destino les llevó hasta donde pudieron vislumbrar en la oscuridad de esa noche una vieja construcción muy conocida: La _Hermita_. Ambos detuvieron sus pasos unos metros lejos de esta para darle un vistazo a la antigua fachada. Jeremy miró de reojo hacia el rostro de la pelirrosa que seguía con mirada ausente para luego voltear en dirección hacia la academia. Para su sorpresa, Aelita lo tomó del brazo, rodeándolo con el suyo para indicarle que siguieran el paso, y así lo hicieron.

La luna iluminaba parcialmente el patio principal de la academia cuando el dúo finalmente llegó. Avanzaron en silencio hasta el área de los dormitorios, con toda la precaución posible para no ser detectados. Como de costumbre, Jeremy escoltó a la joven hasta la puerta de su recámara, asegurándose de que llegara con bien.

Ya en el sitio, el silencio que habían sostenido todo ese tiempo se volvió repentinamente desagradable. No querían separarse del otro, pero así tenía que ser.

Ambos miraron hacia el suelo, resignados, pero antes de irse, Jeremy finalmente rompió el sigilo.

— ¿Estarás bien? — murmuró dubitativo.

— Sí… me siento mejor. — su sonrisa todavía escondía rastros de aflicción, pero ella se mostró firme.

Jeremy no estuvo del todo convencido, pero decidió creer en ella. La rodeó cálidamente en el último abrazo de esa noche.

— No olvides que nada de esto ha sido tu culpa, Aelita. Tú eres inocente, y no tendrías que haber pasado por algo como esto jamás, pero aún así lo hiciste bien, y todos estamos orgullosos de ti. — murmuró él en su oído antes de soltarla, para luego mostrarle también una débil sonrisa. — Procura no pensar más en ello, ¿sí?

La pelirrosa asintió suavemente la cabeza.

— Sí, gracias, Jeremy…

Con cierto reacio, el joven finalmente se marchó dejando a la chica en la privacidad de su recámara. El día estaba por terminar, pero el duelo de la joven apenas comenzaba. Aelita se mudó de ropa y se sentó en la parte superior de la cama observando la ventana, para contemplar las luces nocturnas.

Su corazón seguía inquieto por la pérdida de su padre, pero las palabras y compañía del rubio habían conseguido apaciguarla en gran parte. Después de todo, Jeremy era un chico excepcional siempre, en ocasiones sabiendo qué decir y qué hacer, y preocupándose por ella todo el tiempo. Estaba muy agradecida de conocerle.

La pelirrosa soltó un suspiro antes de continuar pensativa, recapitulando su conversación con el rubio. _«No ha sido tu culpa… nada de esto ha sido tu culpa.», «Hiciste lo correcto (…) todos cumplieron su misión… todos ustedes ganaron sus batallas», «Eres inocente»…_

Tras una pausa, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reflexionar sus palabras. ¿Por qué había dicho _'ustedes'_?

 _«Aelita, yo…»,_ le recordó decir momentos atrás.

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, pareció que Jeremy le había intentado decir algo antes. ¿Pero qué? La incertidumbre la invadió. Había pasado todo el tiempo hablando de ella misma, y preocupándose por su padre, que se olvidó de él. Se olvidó de escucharlo. ¿Qué quería decirle? ¿Sería algo importante? ¿Qué estaría pasando por la mente de Jeremy en esos momentos, después de todo lo ocurrido?

Aelita se puso de pie sin pensarlo dos veces, y salió de su recámara. Bajó sigilosamente hacia el piso donde está el dormitorio de los chicos, hasta llegar frente a la recámara del genio. Había sido muy distraída, pero ahora tenía que preguntarle, tenía que saber cómo se sentía él con todo esto.

Se aproximó hacia la puerta, y antes de poder tocarla se percató de un casi inaudible sonido proveniente del interior de la habitación. Apoyó con delicadeza su cabeza sobre la superficie de la puerta para escuchar con mayor atención y tras unos instantes por fin cayó en cuenta de qué era aquel ruido; un llanto a lo bajo que pertenecía a Jeremy.

El corazón de Aelita quebró una vez más.

" _Jeremy..."_ su cara se llenó de preocupación y tristeza, al punto de dejar caer una lágrima por el chico. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué lloraba? Quería saber, sin embargo, su fuerza de voluntad no le permitía tocar la puerta. No podía mirar en ese estado a Jeremy, siendo que en la fábrica al escucharlo a punto de caer sentía que ella también perecería.

La presión de estos sentimientos contrariados le agobiaba por dentro, y antes de poder resolverlo, el cerrojo de alguna puerta vecina se escuchó. A toda prisa, Aelita abandonó el pasillo para dirigirse rápidamente de regreso a su cuarto, donde sus dudas solo se acrecentarían hasta quedarse dormida, con un solo pensamiento afligiendo mente.

" _Jeremy..."_

—

N/A: _"Como el árbol que nunca hizo ruido, porque nadie nunca escuchó, así se escucha mi voz."_


End file.
